The Lonely Queen
by xXpikoLoverXx
Summary: The Kingdom of Spades has its beloved Queen, but when the King hasn't found Arthur after 15 years, Arthur starts to feel quite a bit lonely in his Kingdom alone, until his King finally arrives. Although, he is not what Arthur expected.. - Cardverse!USUK Fic
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

**Hello and thank you for taking a look at my story! :D This idea popped into my head one day and I have finally decided to write it out. I hope you bare with me. I'm new to this "posting my work" stuff. I just started this year on my Deviant Art page, so I decided that I should post some work to here too. **

**Anyway, please enjoy! :D Tell me if you find any grammatical errors. I will be sure to fix them right away. :) **

**Please no bad reviews! ^-^ **

**Thank you and enjoy! :)**

**-Alyssa**

* * *

Arthur awoke with a sigh. It was the start of yet another long, drawn out day. It was as if he was living a broken record of a life. Where each day was the same. The same thing repeating over and over. It was hell.

Arthur sat up in his bed that was covered with elegant blue blankets, embroidered with silver silk. He stretched out his arms and yawned. He was now fully waking up, mentally preparing his mind for another tedious day in the Kingdom of Spades.

Arthur was officially the Queen of Spades. He has remained in the same position for years now. Every day was the same. He has yet to find himself a King. Actually, the Queen isn't supposed to_ find_ a King. The King is supposed to _find_ the Queen. Once the King did find the Queen, they were married. The marriage usually wasn't even because they loved each other either. It was simply for the fact that they needed to be joined to rule the kingdom as one. Although, there were exceptions where the King and Queen do fall in love. That was what Arthur wanted to happen. He wanted to fall in love with his King.

Many have tried to impersonate the King, but there was a simple way to see if they were actually the King. A Spades birthmark on the back of the right hand. The Queen has a Spades birthmark on the back of the left hand. This was the only way to tell royalty.

Arthur stood up and made his bed. He would have had the maids do it, but that bothered him. Making his bed was something he needed to do himself, or he thought he would get lazy and take the maids and butlers for granted. He didn't want to do that. Wanting to keep his daily routine, he went to the bathroom where a maid had already drawn a bath before he woke up.

After the still lukewarm bath, Arthur went to his wardrobe. Picking out his usual uniform of blues and indigos decorated with spades, he quickly got dressed. He pulled on his knee length coat and smiled. He finished by tying his white bow and clipping his mini top hat to his head. He was ready for another day. Perhaps it would go faster this time? No. It never did.

Walking down the hall, the Queen found himself lost in thought again. It has officially been fifteen years since he took reign. Fifteen long and lonely years. He had given up on ever meeting his long lost King. All the other kingdoms had their Queens or Kings.. Just, why couldn't his find him..? He was right here and waiting to be found. Arthur felt like a lost piece of a puzzle. Once you lose it, you either try to look for it and never do, or you just don't even try to look for it in the first place. His Kingdom was the puzzle and he and the King were the two pieces left to complete the puzzle. Even if the Queen had his place in the puzzle, it still wouldn't be complete without the other.

Arthur was dragged out of his thoughts when he ran into a column in one of the numerous halls. He quickly cursed to himself and rubbed his throbbing forehead. "This day keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" He replied sarcastically.

Eventually, he continued on his way to the rose garden. Everyday he would have tea in the calming garden. He would do this twice a day, once after he wakes up, and once during lunch. He chose to have this routine. Sitting in a chair at a table, the maid that was standing near the table quickly and carefully poured the hot tea into his embellished cup. It was elegantly decorated with blue spades and silver swirls. The cup obviously represented his kingdom.

Arthur waited a minute for the tea to cool down. After he saw that the drink was cool enough to drink, he took a blissful sip. It was calming. He loved it so very much and he could not live without his tea. It was at times like these that he loved his position. He could enjoy tea at any time he wanted. He could take small moments to just forget his loneliness and the outside world..

Of course, Arthur wasn't like this all the time. People has described him as cynical, sharp tongued, critical, and cruel. The list could go on. He was like this. Although he didn't try to be.. It was in his nature. It was who he was. What most people didn't know and didn't even try to find out was that he uses that to hide his loneliness from others and maybe even from himself. Arthur couldn't just let other people know that he was feeling the pain of being alone. They would all use it against him.

Arthur's tea time went by all too quickly. He nearly cursed when he finished his two cups of tea. Morning tea always passes too quickly. He enjoys it so much that time chooses to run faster for him so that it will be over sooner. Or that's what it seemed like, anyway.

It was time for the most dreaded part of the day. Time for him to begin his daily duties as Queen. The first part was the only part he dreaded. He had to do paperwork in the morning. Once all the paperwork is finished, he starts his studies. He studies literature, etiquette, swordsmanship, music, and history. He was excellent in all of his studies since that is really the only thing the twenty three year old can do with his time. After he finishes his studies, he has the rest of the day to himself if anything else isn't planned. He usually just sits in the library reading. The Castle of Spades has a enormous library suited to his liking. He has the butlers and maids fill it with all sorts of books. Arthur was never worried about running out of material to read. Sometimes, when he's had an extremely stressful day, he even has tea when he's reading. That relaxes him and he is thankful for anytime when he can relax. Although, when he relaxes, he usually thinks about how his kingdom is King-less. He tries not to dwell on it too much, but it always nips at the back of his mind..

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts once more. He let out a long sigh and said to himself. "Oh well.. It's time to start the day."

* * *

**Sorry for it being a bit short. This chapter was somewhat like a test run. :) I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Really?

**Hello and thank you for reading again! :D I am finally here with the second chapter! I am going to be working on making these chapters longer!~ :D Although, this one is about the same length. Oh well~ :D I'm glad you are taking the time to read this. **

**Enjoy!~**

**-Alyssa**

* * *

The day ran the same as any other day. Arthur sighed and set down his thick book. Glancing out the window, he saw that it was once again snowing. Thankfully he enjoyed the cold weather and it was always cold in the Kingdom of Spades.

The four kingdoms each had their own season. The Kingdom of Spades had winter. The Kingdom of Hearts had summer. The Kingdom of Clover had Spring. Lastly, the Kingdom of Diamonds had fall. Even though Arthur's kingdom was always cold, he has blessed his garden with a spell to keep it a precise temperature. He wanted roses, so he had to improve so that they would grow in his kingdom.

In each of the Kingdoms, their seasons would occur all year round. This was no problem for all the kingdoms. If they wanted to go for a swim, they could visit the Kingdom of Hearts. If they wanted to play in the all year round snow, people could visit the Kingdom of Spades. There was no problems.

Although, it hasn't always been where people could freely travel between the kingdoms. There was a time where each of the kingdoms were in war. In response, they all sealed up their borders. No one could get in or out. Citizens are allowed to travel freely now since the war was over. There was no select winner, though. It was a draw between all four kingdoms.

Arthur sighed and examined the white wonderland that was outside the castle walls. It looked like it did everyday. White. Snow was littering nearly everything. He looked at some snow that rested upon the seal of the window. Arthur could go outside to admire the snow, but what would be the point? He didn't have anyone to play in the snow with.

Even when he took up the throne at the small age of 8, Arthur had no one to play in the snow with. He has wished for someone for awhile to come in and fill his lonely life. He's always wished for someone that he could play in the snow with. Alas, no one ever came. Arthur doubted that anyone ever will.. But he still wished. He still wished.

Arthur sighed and stood up. All his studies and courses were done, so he had the rest of the day off to himself. He dreaded this time of day because even he would get bored of reading at points. This was one of those points. Gently replacing the book onto the shelf, he walked out of the library and looked around. Every time he would pass a maid or a butler, they would bow in respect. Arthur didn't mind this, but he found it to be monotonous when he saw that every person faced their head to the floor for him.

Sometimes he almost wished that he wasn't the Queen. It got so ominous in the castle at night.. Not that he was scared. He just wanted someone to share the place with. Of course, when he was a small boy, sometimes the castle scared him at night. But he has moved on from those childish days. Arthur was twenty three after all. He had no time to be worried about such petty things.

Yet again, Arthur was dragged from his thoughts as he heard a rather girly scream getting louder. He looked around for the source of the noise, yet he was rammed into by what seemed to be the source. Arthur was pushed to the ground by the man that tackled him.

"I swear I saw a ghost! Please don't let it get me!" The man sobbed. Who was this big baby? Why had he rammed into Arthur?

"What are you doing here?" Arthur calmly replied. He actually didn't like it when commoners touched him.. They could have germs and get him sick! He was actually a giant germaphobe. Although, he would never admit it. "Why have you rammed into me?"

"I saw a ghost! So I came running.." The man looked up at Arthur. The nameless man's arms wrapped around Arthur's waist and his head lying on Arthur's stomach.

"Ghosts don't exist." Arthur tried to push the bigger man off, but to no avail, the other was far too strong for scrawny Arthur. "Now please get off."

The man nodded and quickly scrambled away after he got a good look at the Queen's face. "I-I'm sorry, Your Highness.." He quickly bowed. _At least he knew who he had ran into.._ Arthur thought.

"Thank you." Arthur quickly stood off and brushed his uniform free from dirt and possible germs lying on the precious fabric. "Now then. Get up. Tell me your name, boy."

The larger male quickly obliged to the Queen's requests. He stood on his feet and easily towered a few inches over Arthur. "Alfred F. Jones at your service, Your Highness!~" He nodded and bowed. Obviously he had no past experiences with etiquette.. He was clumsy with his bow.

Arthur put a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well then, Alfred.. I could have you thrown in jail for harming me." He lowered his eyes and examined Alfred. He actually wasn't that bad looking. His shining blue eyes went perfect with his sun kissed locks. Arthur's eyes widened at his own choice of words.. Perfect.. "But I will make an exception. You may leave."

Alfred quickly shook his head. "Actually, I was looking for you. The guards sent me to this weird room to wait for you to see me. But.. I heard weird noises and ran out like a baby.. So now I'm here." He gave a sweet sounding laugh. "Didn't they tell you that I was here?"

"I have not yet been informed. Why was I supposed to meet you?" Arthur inquired. Perhaps he was the one..? No. Arthur pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, but he was oddly drawn to this male..

Arthur quickly raised his right hand. Arthur took a glance and saw an elegant black spades birthmark.. "Y-You're.. the King..?" This couldn't be right. This dolt could not be Arthur's King. Arthur quickly grasped the supposed King's hand and tried to wipe off the mark with his hand. It wasn't coming off. He gently let go and coughed awkwardly. "So you are.."

Alfred nodded happily. "So it looks like we're married now!" He laughed another laugh. It was slightly obnoxious to Arthur.. But then again, this was his new King.. He would have to get used to it. Then again, he would have to teach the man some manners, because he obviously had no knowledge of them.

"I see that.. Before we do anything, I need to get you some lessons on manners.. Also, we need to change you out of.. Those clothes.." Arthur gestured to Alfred's brown shirt and black pants. He was obviously of one of the lower classes. But with a little buffering, he would be fit to be King in no time.. "I hope you're a fast learner."

Alfred nodded happily. "Of course I am! Wait, what's wrong with my clothes?" He blinked and looked towards Arthur.

Arthur casually replied. "They are indication of lower class. You are of First Class now. You need to dress and act the part."

Alfred snickered. He could totally see Arthur with his nose pointed in the air acting all stuck up. His snicker turned into a full fledged laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Arthur demanded. He was obviously not the patient type and he did not take any tomfoolery from anyone. He stubbornly crossed his arms and narrowed his emerald orbs at Alfred, awaiting an answer.

Alfred had to settle down before replying. "I just thought a funny thought~" He playfully replied.

Arthur sighed once more. "We have a long way to go, don't we?" Indeed, they did have a long way to go.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter. :D I got to introduce Alfred in one of the most cliché ways possible.. Oh well. XD**

**Please review if you like. :) That gives me motivation to write more because I know you like this little story that I have been working on!~ I hope there are no errors. :) I tried my best!**

**R&R~**

**I'll update soon~**

**-Alyssa **


	3. Chapter 3 - The Usual Routine

**Wooo! Another chapter. XDD Do not worry, we are going to get to a plot sometime. (By sometime, I mean I don't really know.) XDDD Anyway, I hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

After Arthur and Alfred's little meet up, things got complicated. Alfred had to be immediately washed and scrubbed down by the maids and he had to be dressed in proper attire, for his clothes he was wearing before were for lower class members. Alfred was now the highest class in the Kingdom. No one ruled above him, not even Arthur, the Queen of Spades. To go from a low class man, to the highest ranked man in the kingdom was a very big jump for Alfred.

Alfred was probably the most clumsy, insufficient, non-working, and lazy person the Kingdom of Spades has ever had as a king. He could probably be taught on how to be a King in three years. Arthur thought of him as hopeless. He didn't even want to bother trying to teach him the basics. So he wasn't going to try. Arthur was just going to leave it was and hope Alfred would learn on his own.

Anyway, today, Arthur woke up and got ready like it was any other day. Although, what made today different, was that Alfred was in the room right beside Arthur. They had agreed on not sleeping in the same room just yet because.. That might be a bit awkward since they just met and all.

Arthur quickly rose from his bed and stretched his arms. He slept very well last night. With some of his stress gone with Alfred's arrival, it would seem like Arthur will be sleeping much better for the next few months. Or until a problem arrives. Whichever comes first will ruin his blissful sleep.

Standing up, Arthur soon went to his rest room to wash up. Stepping into the restroom, he was met with the smell of rose scented water. The petals lying in the water were blue and some were even in the shape of Spades. Rose water was a delicacy in the Kingdom of Spades, so naturally, Arthur had to bathe in it every day. He was royalty after all.

Once Arthur was completely stripped of his clothes, he stepped into the lukewarm water and sat in the relaxing liquid. It always felt wonderful on his pale skin. In all honesty, rose water was what made Arthur's skin so soft to the touch. He liked it very much.

Soon, Arthur was just sitting there without any cares in the world. If looking at him, it would seem that he was sleeping in the water. He had his eyes closed and he was completely still, but in reality, Arthur was actually just thinking to himself. He was just thinking about how the kingdom will go uphill from this point forward since they now had Alfred as king.

Taking a washcloth, Arthur carefully started to scrub his delicate skin. This also helped with making his skin so soft. He soon moved onto washing his hair with some tea smelling soap. The soap itself was made with tea leaves infused with the soap. Hence, making it smell like tea. Soon, Arthur was done with his daily washing routine and he was just left to sitting happily in the large bath.

The sound of footsteps could be heard outside of his door and Arthur froze. Why didn't the maid ask to come in?! He would surely have them fired for invading the Queen's privacy. He took a look at the door and he saw the doorknob was moving.

All too soon, Alfred came bursting into the room and all froze. "A-Alfred?! W-Why didn't you knock?!" Arthur quickly grabbed his towel and covered himself in the water. There goes his way to get dry.

Alfred quickly turned his head away from Arthur and blushed brightly. "A-Ahh.. I didn't know where you were.. So.. I thought that you might be in your room.. And it looks like I was partially correct.." He laughed nervously and turned towards the door. "I suppose that I'll take my leave now." He quickly started to walk out before Arthur could say anything.

On the other hand, the Briton released a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He looked at the now shut door and he could faintly hear the sound of Alfred sitting upon his bed, probably thinking about he did and he was probably trying to calm his ever apparent blush. That was kind of cute to Arthur. Seeing Alfred turn bright as a tomato indicated that Alfred might have feelings towards hi- No. Arthur thought quickly. "Alfred was just embarrassed.." He quickly whispered to himself. But little did Arthur know, for the young Brit has never loved anyone in his life.

Arthur was soon ready to get out of the bath. He looked around for a dry towel and sighed. He was going to ask for the younger man's help.. Great. "Alfred!" He called.

Alfred quickly heard the cry and walked over to the closed door. "What is it, Artie?" He smiled softly and put his ear to the door to hear better.

"C-Could you get me another towel..?" Arthur quietly replied.. "They're in my dresser.." Why they were in his dresser and not in his bathroom? The world will never know.

Alfred quickly ran to the dresser and found the perfectly folded blue towels immediately. "Got them!" He announced happily and walked to the door. "Soooo.. Where do I put them, Artie?"

Arthur blinked and thought for a moment.. Seems like Alfred was going to have to actually walk into the room and hand them to the still soaking Briton. "Just.. Open the door and place them beside the bath.. Try not to look, please.." Arthur was now starting to blush himself..

The door quietly opened and Alfred was looking away from where the Briton was sitting in the bath. He quietly set the towel by the bath and quickly walked out. "There you are, Artie." He smiled at the job well done.

Arthur nodded and stood out of the water and started to dry off. He stepped out of the bath and dried the rest of his body before wrapping the towel around his waist. "Thank you very much, Alfred.." He mumbled. Now that he thought about it.. If Alfred wouldn't have been there.. What would he have done in that situation..? Would he have called for a maid until someone came to his rescue? Would he just get out of the water and walk to the dresser for a towel, leaving a trail of water behind him? He shook his head and stopped thinking on the matter.

All he knew was that he was thankful for actually having a King now.. Especially one as caring and kind as Alfred was.

Arthur quickly walked out of the bathroom once he was done changing into his signature blue outfit. "Well then, our agenda is quite simple for the day. We have to plan for the wedding as well as the coronation and we need to see well you do at one on one combat."

"Sounds good to me, Artie!" Alfred smiled and gently patted the other's shoulder. "Which one first?"

"One on one combat. I was to see how well you are with it personally. So I will be the one training you." Arthur gave the other a slight smirk. This would be interesting.

So the day began with a clash. Literally.

* * *

**Sorry for the filler chapter. XD I tried to add some comedy into the thing and some kind of tension. (Not really.) xDDD So yeah, I'm also sorry about the semi cliffhanger. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading! **

**Review if you want to~! It really encourages me to write more. ^-^ **

**Until next chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4 - How?

**Hello all!~ I am back with another chapter. I think I may cut this story short when Alfred gets appointed King and when some other things happen. XD I am so sorry that this story lacks a plot. I started this story when I just wanted to write a Cardverse AU story. So, I am terribly sorry if it is kind of bad. **

**Haha, anyway, enjoy. :3**

* * *

_Clash. Clang. Clash. _

Those were the noises that could be heard coming from the training room at roughly 8 in the morning. Arthur had insisted on Alfred training at that time. It was a nice way to wake your body up and Arthur claimed that you gained the most muscle at that time since your body just finished resting. Alfred knew that probably was not true, but he went along with the stubborn Briton anyway.

Arthur wiped the sweat gliding down his forehead. The Englishman underestimated Alfred's defenses. He was actually pretty good with a sword for a beginner. Although, Arthur was starting to think that Alfred was not a beginner. The American man seemed far too good with a sword to be a beginner.

"Pause for a moment." Arthur put his sword down. He was panting, he needed a drink of water, and most of all he wanted to ask Alfred some questions. So he stopped the training session for a bit.

Alfred quickly did the same with his sword and wiped the sweat from his now glistening forehead. Maybe they shouldn't have washed up before practice. "What's wrong, Artie?" He gave a grin and looked over at the Englishman getting a drink of water from a nearby cup placed at a table.

Arthur finished the glass of water and gently set it down with a hardly audible _clink. _"How are you so good with swords? Have you worked with them before?" He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

All Alfred did was shrug. "I haven't touched a sword before. They're too costly. I used to be a peasant, remember?" He chuckled lightly at the sentence. "Maybe I'm just a natural?" The American moved over to get a glass of water for himself. All that training they had done made him thirsty, and becoming dehydrated was not on his list of things to do.

"I highly doubt that you are a natural. I have been training ever since I took up the throne and you are almost at my level." The last part Arthur mumbled. As much as he hated to admit, Alfred was almost to his level. It made Arthur kind of mad since today was one of the first times Alfred has picked up a sword, while Arthur has been training for years and years. That's kind of on the unfair side if you ask Arthur, although, he would never say that aloud. He was a gentleman after all.

The King shrugged once again. How was he to know? Maybe he was just blessed from birth with the unnaturally amazing ability to wield a sword. "I'm just saying that I don't know, Artie. Like I said before, this is one of the first times that I have actually even touched a sword, you know? I don't train with swords. The only type of exercise I did back at home was when I rain around the neighbourhood every morning."

_So that's why he has a nice build.. _ Arthur silently thought then quickly pushed the embarrassing thought away. Why in the name of Spades would he think that?! Arthur sighed softly and nodded. "I see.. Well then, doesn't seem like you need as much work done as I thought you would. You seem to be pretty set with defending yourself." Arthur looked at the sky and yawned away the rest of his tiredness. "I suppose we can go and wash up again. I don't know about you, but I can not stand being sticky from sweat for the rest of the day."

The Briton started to head in and soon Alfred was on his tail. "I wouldn't be able to stand it either. It doesn't feel good on my skin if you ask me. Besides, Royalty is supposed to be clean and what not." Alfred jokingly said the last bit. He just wanted to play around with Arthur. The other just rolled his eyes in response.

"Please refrain from joking with your position. Being the King is not a joke. It is a very important duty for you and the entire kingdom. So I wish that you wouldn't take it so lightly." Arthur said quietly, but with a stern tone lying in his voice. "People would kill for your position after all." He quickly added. Arthur didn't want to be morbid, but people would most likely kill to be in either of their positions. That was actually rather frightening, but he didn't show it.

On the other hand, Alfred froze in his spot. "People would actually kill for my spot..? You mean people would and will try to kill me for my position, Artie?" It seemed like all the colour drained from the younger man's face.

Sighing, Arthur gently brought his hands up to rub his temples with the tips of his fingers. "They might, but they won't succeed. We have one of the best militarises, Alfred. Don't get yourself all worked up over such frivolous things. They are not important, so do not worry. I would protect you anyway.."

Alfred laughed at the last sentence. "You? How would a scrawny thing like you protect me, Artie?" Arthur sent a glare towards the laughing man. "What? I'm just saying! You don't look like you have enough muscle to kill a man."

Arthur turned to the younger man. "You just battled me. You know how much strength I possess since I sent you to the ground multiple times. So I would keep my mouth shut if I were you, Jones." With that, Arthur just walked into his room to get cleaned up and readied once again, leaving Alfred in the hallway.

After the two got ready for the second time that day, they had started to work on coronation ideas and preparations. All went fairly well, so that was good. Once they were done with the preparations for the day, it was time for them to have lunch.

Arthur had the chefs make something simple for their lunch. Turkey sandwiches and earl grey. Arthur wasn't hungry, but the American seemed like he hadn't eaten in years. He scarfed down 5 whole sandwiches and he refused to have the "dish water" as he called the tea. The King had water instead. How dare he insult Arthur's precious tea.

The coronation was going to be held in two weeks time. That gave Arthur hardly any time to work on Alfred's act.

Great. This will go fantastic, won't it.?

* * *

**Thank you for reading yet another chapter! :) OH! HAPPY EASTER! c: I probably won't write anything tomorrow because of it. Sorry! I may or may not write anything during the week. We have finals coming up. **

**Anyway, R&R!~**

**Until next chapter!~~ **


End file.
